


Two alphas, One Human

by PhoenixStorm



Series: The Gay Times of Beacon Hills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Play, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStorm/pseuds/PhoenixStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny comes home late at night and hears a sound.  He is shocked when he finds Scott and Ethan naked on his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two alphas, One Human

**Author's Note:**

> More porn.... I was gonna do Isaac/Scott/Stiles next but this got in my head so I had to write this. Un-beta'd so I probably made a ton of errors.

It was late and Danny had just gotten home from a long jog when he walked into his dead silent house. He thought he was alone but just when he started walking up the stairs he hear a creak coming from somewhere upstairs. He halted for a moment before he slowly continued up the stairs trying not to make a sound. As he passed the hall closet he grabbed the lacrosse stick leaning against the door in case someone had broken into his house. He had not heard another sound as he reached the first room on the second floor, his room. Girding himself, he quickly pushed open the door, flicked on the lights and brandished his stick. Luckily he did not find burglars instead, he found two extremely naked extremely hot boys preparing to fuck one another. 

“Hey babe, I brought you a present,” Ethan teased as he sat on his legs, stark naked, shoving two fingers in and out of Scott McCall’s raised ass. 

“Fuck, we’ve been waiting for you for half an hour. Where do you go to on your jogs?” Scott moaned as Ethan added another slick finger inside his asshole. 

“Uhhh….” Danny stammered as he tried to gain his bearings. Once the initial shockwave hit him he moved quickly to peel off the sweaty shirt that clung to his ripped torso and unbutton his jeans. By the time his pants had fallen to the floor Ethan had reached him after launching from the bed to get his hands on Danny’s body. He immediately began running his hands up Danny’s chest and lightly lapped at Danny’s right nipple with his tongue while he teased the left with his fingers. Scott splayed out on the bed, lightly jacking off while watching the couple devour one another. Danny pulled Ethan up to engulf him in a passionate kiss while he stepped out of his jeans. Ethan was palming Danny’s cock through his briefs as Danny rutted as hard as possible into the friction. The boys continued to slip their tongues’ into one another’s mouths until Danny moved towards Ethan’s ear and lightly began to tease the lobe. He suddenly felt extra heat on his dick as he realized that Ethan had pulled his rock hard dick out of the confines of his underwear and had begun playing with his balls, all he could do was moan, “Fuck Ethan.” 

”Ahem.” Scott cleared his throat to try and gain the attention of the other two boys. “I’m feeling a little left out here.”

Danny and Ethan made eye contact briefly and then separated to pounce on the bed to bring Scott’s face to theirs as they entered a sloppy three way kiss. There were tongues everywhere as they each tried to explore one another. Ethan was extra aggressive and Danny could tell that he would want to fuck both Scott and him before the night was over. When they pulled back for air Ethan shoved Scott onto his back and pulled Scotts feet high into the air and in front of his head so that his ass was the highest thing in the air and only his shoulders and head touched the bed; it looked as if Scott was about to do a backwards summersault. Ethan held Scott in this position and shoved his fingers into Danny’s mouth. “Suck!” he commanded as Danny began to lube Ethan’s fingers with his mouth. Danny had somehow positioned himself so that his crotch was in Scott’s upside-down face so he took the opportunity to push his dick against Scott’s lips. Scott figured out what he wanted and opened his mouth right as Danny shoved his cock deep down Scott’s throat, causing him to gag. He pulled back to give Scott a chance to breathe before he began fucking his face. Ethan pulled his fingers out of Danny’s mouth and shoved them roughly into Scott’s already prepared hole, eliciting a moan from Scott and consequentially Danny who was able to thrust even deeper into Scott’s mouth. Ethan continued prepping Scott’s loose asshole by adding a fourth finger; Danny had no idea why Scott needed to be stretched that wide. Ethan motioned for Danny to take Scott’s cock and he did but took it a step further by taking it in his mouth, making the most awkwardly positioned 69. Danny and Scott continued to suck each other’s dicks while Ethan finger fucked Scott, eliciting moans from the over sensitized Scott. Without him noticing, Ethan had licked Danny’s fingers so they were slightly wet and positioned their hands next to one another above Scott’s gaping hole. Danny caught on and let Scott’s cock fall out of his mouth as he and Ethan both shoved a finger inside of Scott, eliciting a loud moan from Scott who was barely able to lick at Danny’s balls while they fingered him. Shortly, they both had three fingers in Scott’s ass and were taking turns shoving their fingers in to press at his prostate. 

“Fuck, enough of this teasing I need one or both of you to fuck me already.” Scott screamed. Ethan finally let Scott fall down onto his back again as he lubed up his cock to pummel Scott’s hole. Ethan flopped on his back and held his cock straight in the air, waiting for Scott to sit on it. Scott crawled over Ethan and lined up his hole while facing away from Ethan. As he slowly settled onto Ethan’s cock he leaned back and placed on hand on either side of Ethan’s shoulders until he was about half way down Ethan’s cock and let out a loud moan that Danny rushed to swallow as he sucked his lips into a passionate kiss. Ethan quickly scooted down the bed slightly to get better leverage and wrapped his arms around Scott’s thigh to get a good grip before slamming into Scott’s hole. Scott nearly flew to the ceiling with surprise but Ethan held him firm and grinded his cock deep inside of Scott, who felt the continuing pressure on his prostate. Ethan pulled back out and then slammed back in creating a furious pace as his dick slammed into Scott and his balls made a loud slapping sound against his cheeks. Danny had begun jacking Scott off furiously, trying to keep pace with Ethan’s thrusts. Danny could feel Scott getting close just as he screamed, “I’m gonna cum.”

“Wait just one second.” Danny proclaimed as he threw a leg across both boys while turning to face them. He straightened Scott’s cock out and slowly began to sit on Scott’s leaking member. Ethan had stopped thrusting when he figured out what Danny was doing, giving him time to take Scott’s whole cock in one fell swoop. He took a minute to sit there with Scott’s cock in his ass and Ethan’s in Scott just enjoying the pure pleasure of the moment. Then suddenly Ethan thrust up into Scott, causing him to fuck even deeper into Danny causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Ethan resumed his pace fucking into Scott as deep and fast as he possibly could, forcing Scott ever deeper into Danny each time. Scott was trying to stammer something out when Danny felt a warm liquid squirting into his ass as Scott unloaded deep inside of him. It took half a dozen thrust before Scott had fully unloaded and Scott was a wreak. Danny lifted up off of Scott and put his fingers down below his hole to catch Scott’s cum as it leaked out of his asshole. Danny then stuck his fingers into Ethan’s mouth, who had already flipped Scott onto his hands and knees while continuing to fuck him, albeit at a slower pace. Ethan played with the cum from Danny’s ass for a minute before pulling Danny into a kiss. They shared Scott’s cum between one another’s mouths for a few seconds before Ethan swallowed Scott’s whole load. 

Ethan began to increase the speed at which he fucked into Scott as he noticed Scott’s erection return. He tried to jack off Danny simultaneously but failed miserably and gave up. Danny, who was desperate to cum, would not give up so easily. He positioned himself behind Ethan, lifted his ass up slightly and slammed deep into the unprepared Ethan who screamed, “FUCK I wasn’t expecting that. Warn me next time.” Danny had fucked into him so hard that he shoved Scott onto his stomach on the mattress and Ethan had fallen right on top of him. Pulling Ethan back up slightly, Danny began his own furious pace of fucking, slamming deep into Ethan with each thrust. 

“I couldn’t let you have all the power.” Danny teased as he grabbed onto Scott’s waist for additional leverage. He reached one hand to the back of Ethan’s head and tugged on his hair pulling his body into a long curve as he thrust further and further into Ethan. At one point he even stuck a finger into Ethan’s hole right next to his cock to give a little extra spread at which Ethan moaned and reached back for a deep passionate kiss. As they continued thrusting, Danny into Ethan and Ethan into Scott, Danny started getting close to his orgasm. He started bucking wildly and began to pull out when he felt Ethan’s hand reach around and slam him deep inside again. 

“I want you to cum inside me while I cum inside him.” Ethan moaned. Danny thrust madly into Ethan who was forced ever deeper into Scott. Suddenly the walls of Ethan’s hole were contracting, dragging the orgasm out of Danny. He spurted deep inside of Ethan as Ethan was filling Scott up with his own seed. All drenched in sweat, Danny pulled Ethan out of Scott, gave Ethan one last thrust for good measure and pulled out himself. All three collapsed on the bed panting, trying to catch their breath. Danny noticed there was a wet spot where Scott had been and that his abs and chest were covered in drying cum. 

“I’m glad you came.” Danny said.

“Thanks, twice!” Scott smirked, “You guys were so fucking rough. I loved it but I think I have one more round in me.”

“Great, me too” Danny chimed in, as his cock began to grow again.

“I’m always up for it.” Ethan purred into Danny’s ear. 

“I want it extra rough this time though,” Scott exclaimed, “I want you guys to DP me!”

Danny sat up quickly, “Are you sure? It’s going to hurt.”

“Fuck yeah!” Scott moaned as he climbed onto Ethan and he sat on his lap, practically engulfing his cock. He began rocking up and down on Ethan who was already moaning at having his cock back inside of Scott. He pulled Scott down in for a passionate kiss and they wrapped their arms around one another so that Danny could get access to Scott’s hole. With Scott bent over, Danny lined up his cum covered cock and shoved it in beside Ethan’s cock stretching Scott so open that he was screaming fuck over and over again as he adjusted to the added girth. Slowly he began to relax and Danny and Ethan took turns thrusting all the way in to Scott while the other kept only his head inside Scott’s hole. Scott was jacking off furiously and as he got close to cumming he screamed, “I want you both deep inside me when I cum, NOW.” Danny and Ethan both shoved their cocks deep inside of Scott as Scott spewed cum all over Ethan’s chest and face. Scott’s last spasm pulled the orgasm out of Danny as he came deep inside of his hole while Ethan pulled his own cock out of Scott. 

“Fuck I’m so close. Scott come fuck me.” Ethan said as he got up and leaned over the window sill looking out over Danny’s roof. Scott got off of Danny’s cock and walked over to Ethan as Danny’s cum slowly leaked out of his well-used hole. Scott was excited since he hadn’t really topped yet that night and lined up his dick to Ethan’s hole. Danny hopped up from the bed and followed Scott crawling down between Ethan’s legs and took his cock into his mouth. Just as he had swallowed it completely Scott thrust into the heat of Ethan’s hole. He wrapped his hands around Ethan’s waist and started slowly moving in and out, building up his speed gradually. After a few minutes he had already begun bruising Ethan’s ass with how hard he was slamming into him and head Danny choke as Ethan came deep down his throat. Scott wildly bucked into Ethan as he was unloading and let out his own jet of cum deep inside Ethan. He waited until he finished and then pulled out, examining Ethan’s well used hole. 

“How does it feel to have cum from both of us inside you?” Scott asked as he pulled Ethan into a kiss. 

“I should ask you the same question.” Ethan said as he pulled Danny up to join them. As he leaned back against Scott, Ethan glimpsed two shadows out on the roof. “Looks like we had some people watching the show,” Ethan huffed.

All three boys laughed as they saw Isaac and Stiles bound off of the roof and try and sneak slyly away. They already had gotten up and moved towards the shower. 

“Next time we will have to invite them.” Danny added as they turned the shower head on.


End file.
